Cosmic Deku
by Arsao Tome
Summary: My first MHA fic. Izuku, is a cross between Batman and Arrow. But when the #1 hero in the world (hint NOT All-Might) takes him as her successor, his life gets turned upside down. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Deku**

 _Chapter 1_

It was a nice day and a young man was headed home, he had spiky greenish hair, hazel eyes and freckles. He was dressed in a black uniform and boots. He was carrying a couple of bags and came upon a fight between a villain and a pair of heroes.

You see, people in this world, people were born with something called 'Quirks', amazing powers that would turn them into super-powered beings. But, there are a few who weren't born with a quirk and didn't have abilities. But, it didn't mean that anyone couldn't protect themselves.

Take for instance the young man, his name was Izuku Miyamora, he was born without a quirk. But that didn't stop him, he trained his butt off. He took himself to his human limits and beyond them. He's as strong as a mountain gorilla, fast as a cheetah, agile as a monkey, durable as a rhino and has a level 8 IQ, so he is a genius. He also was very athletic, in his bag was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

He had just won an archery championship, He was looking on and saw one of the Quirked Heroes called 'Pros', he looked like he was made out of a tree wearing a blue suit with red and white trim. He also had branches coming out of his uniform. "Is that…?" asked Izuku to a civilian.

"Yep," he said.

"Kamui Woods," the hero had tried to trap the villain in a grove of trees. Just then there was a shaking of the ground and they had seen a giant blonde woman. She was very cute, had blue eyes and was in cream, blue and red bodysuit with a domino mask.

"Mount Lady?" Izuku said, then he had seen her about to attack the villain. "Oh, this isn't going to be good." She destroyed the grove and the villain got out. "He's Getting Away!"

"What can you do about it kid?" Said a civilian. Izuku suddenly ran off somewhere to change clothes. He got in his archer costume he also grabbed a headband, wrapped his nose and mouth. Then he grabbed his bow and quiver.

'Okay, let's do this!' He thought. He took off and knew where the villain was headed to where the villain was headed along with Kamui and Mount Lady. As they were chasing him, Izuku was firing arrows at him, arrows he made himself. Gas arrows, bolo arrows, bomb arrows and taser arrows.

One of the taser arrows hit the villain, taking him down. Then Izuku went over to the villain and tied him up for the Pros, then he took off. "Who was that?" Asked Kamui.

"A new Pro?" Said Mount Lady.

* * *

Later, Izuku was walking home. 'Well, that was fun.' He thought, just then he came upon another villain. 'This is not my day!' The villain had one of his…. friends(?) and was about to take his life energy. The boy had spikey blonde hair and hard hazel eyes. He had a quirk where he would explode out but, the villain was slimy and could absorb kinetic energy.

"Continue that, it was delicious." He said the kid started to panic.

'Lord, all I ask is for one day or maybe an hour where things don't get all fucked up.' Izuku thought. He was about to draw his bow and arrow when all of the sudden a huge dude came in, he was basically all-American super quirk boy. Dressed in a blue bodysuit with gold boots and gloves, with gold trim.

'The #2 hero in the world, All-Might!' Izuku thought. The fight, if one could call it that, was awesome. All-might was kicking the slimy villain's ass. But, just then the villain had started to get the upper hand. 'Crap!' The villain had encased All-Might in itself.

"Now, All-Might! I shall take your life energy and become the most powerful villain in the world!" He said.

"NOT IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Screamed Izuku, the kid looked over to him and glared at him. Izuku was in his gear. Just then he drew an arrow and fired it. It flew and hit the slimy villain dead on forcing him to let go All-Might and the other kid. Then he drew another arrow, this one would turn the villain into dust and vacuumed him up into a vial.

He leaped down, grabbed the vial and handed it to the Pro hero. "You're welcome." The other kid was mad. How did 'Deku' stop that villain, with just an arrow?

"Thank you Young one," All-Might said.

"It's okay, I mean hey, everyone has to do their part. Once in a while."

"Wait!" He said, "you're 'Deku'! One of the greatest Quirkless Heroes." Izuku just smiled.

"Sometimes," All-Might shook his hand. Then brought out a pen and an autograph book.

"Can I have your autograph?" The other kid face slammed to the ground. Izuku signed his book and All-Might took off. Then the kid got up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yelled.

"What the Hell was what, Baku-kun?"

"The Thing With The Damn Arrow? YOU DON'T HAVE A QUIRK!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! Doesn't Mean I Can't Be A Hero!"

"What About The Arrows?"

"Hello? Archery Championship? I Think Your Quirk Made You Stupid." With that Izuku left and went home.

* * *

That night Izuku had gone into his closet and pulled out a huge case. Then opened it, inside were a black bodysuit, boots, gloves and a nose-mouth mask. He got dressed and pulled out another case and inside was a 'super' bow, it was made out of one of the strongest, flexible metals ever and piano wire for the bowstring.

'Well, time to go to work.' He said, then he jumped out the window and took off.

* * *

(An hour into the patrol)

Deku was about to head home after stopping about 12 rapes, 5 purse snatchers, 2 carjackings and an attempted break into a bank. 'Not bad, not bad at all.' He thought. Just then he heard someone being attacked. He looked over and saw a bunch of villains surrounding the #1 hero in the world; Starchild.

She was dressed in a white bodysuit, with gold trim. Was blonde, around 6 foot 4, a very nice figure and cosmic powers out the wahzoo. 'She needs help.' He pulled out his bow and a liquid nitro arrow.

["Hey everybody!"] He said, they looked at him. ["Chill!"] He fired the arrow and a wave of liquid nitro froze the villains solid. The arrow was in the wall and froze it. Then went over to her, ["you alright?"]

"Yes thank you." She said he helped her up. "Deku."

["Looks like I'm famous."] He said, just then he fired an arrow taking out another bad guy without looking.

'He is good. He'll be my successor.' She thought, "I was wondering if we could talk somewhere?"

["Sure."] So she grabbed him and took off for her base.

* * *

(Starchild's secret base)

Her base was in the middle of a mountain. She put him down and he looked around, he was impressed. She had trophies from her battles. 'Wow.' ["Why am I here, not that it's not cool that I'm here."]

"I understand, I want you to be my successor." She said, Deku froze.

["What?"]

"Yes, I want you as my successor."

["Okay, I'll do it!"]

"Alright, lie down on this table." So he did.

["You'll need me to remove my mask."] So he does and she was in love. But, she kept her cool.

"Okay, let's get to work."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Izuku was changed he was slightly taller than he was, his eyes were slightly glowing, he felt stronger. He headed home, so he would get up to go enroll in U. A. Academy. "Be careful Izu-Kun," said Starchild. "Also remember, you need to sunbathe about a couple of hours a day to get the most of your new powers."

["Sure thing."] He said and left.

* * *

( _Next morning, U.A. Academy_ )

Izuku had arrived at the academy, he was dressed in the school uniform with his uniform underneath. Girls were looking at him and checking him out. Just then someone came up behind him. It was as if he could sense him, he quickly pulled his bow, spun around and fired at the person behind him just then the arrow was frozen in a block of ice, inches away from a young man with two colored hair, half white and half red, heterochromia eyes, turquoise and gray with a burn over his gray eye. He was dressed in the uniform, held his hand out with ice coming from it. Izuku just smirked, "it's been a while Sho." He said, he smirked back and crushed the arrow.

"Good to see you again Izu." The two hugged each other tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to join."

"Well, a couple of the 'Pros' had sent in recommendations for me. So Headmaster Nezu allowed me in."

"Because of what you are doing as Deku?"

"Right."

"Let's go in." So they walked in. Once in Izuku started to look for the gym to workout, he was in a blue and black singlet, ankle and hand wraps. He started to hit the weights, benching over 1000 lbs. Leg pressing 2000 lbs, pulling 4000 lbs, working on the heavy bag, the speed bag and proved that he had two speeds; fast and faster. After he was done, he hit the showers and started to get cleaned up. He had a towel around his waist and was brushing his teeth.

He suddenly felt someone wrapping their arms around him. He felt a very impressive pair of breasts on his back. He knows these breasts, they belonged to an ex-girlfriend. "Momo?" He said she turned him around so she could look at him with tears in her eyes. She kissed him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look good," she said.

"And you're beautiful. As always," he chuckled. She blushed and gave a teary had long black hair, peachy colored skin, and tearful dark eyes. She was also as tall as he was.

"Izu-kun, how come we never worked out?" She asked.

"Well, we were going two different directions. You didn't like my night time activities. But, I really wouldn't say we didn't 'work out'. I'm still waiting for you,"

"My parents love you."

"I know that it's Your Move." He grabbed another towel and started to dry off his hair. "Like our song goes; 'if you want me. I'm Your Man'!" He went up to her and peck her on the lips. Then left the showers to get dressed and went to bed.

* * *

(Next Morning, after initiation)

Izuku had passed by saving a young woman from a killer robot. By firing an arrow at it and it exploded. She was eternally grateful for the save. She was cute, had a permanent blush on her cheeks. Brown hair and eyes and was dressed in a workout suit.

He picks her up in a fireman carry. "Hang on," he said. "I'm getting you out of here." Then he ran as fast as he could to get her out of danger.

Once out of the danger, he put her down. "Are you…?" He started but she grabbed him in a tight hug. "Um, you're welcome?" The teachers went over to them.

One of them was dressed in a black bodysuit with a white scarf around his neck, he had shoulder length black hair, a goatee and dark eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Izuku. "Is she?" The female was fine. She hugged him again.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said.

"I think they passed." Said the teacher. So they went in to hit the showers.

* * *

(In the showers)

Izuku rested his head on the wall as the warm water relaxed his muscles. Then he got dressed and went to the medic wing to get a deep tissue massage. The person there was an elder woman who saw him.

"IZUKU!" She said and gave him a huge hug. He smiled.

"Hi, 'Nana'." He said as he hugged her back. Chiyo Shuzenji A.K.A. Recovery Girl was the one who helped bring Izuku into the world. She was also his Godmother. But she was more like a grandmother to him. After the two let go, she started to check him over.

"You've been pushing yourself again." She frowned, he sighed. "I've told you not to do that. Just as bad as Toshiyori!"

"Nana…"

"Don't 'Nana' me young man!" A table appeared in front of him. "Take off your shirt and lay down." So he did and laid face down.

She called in her assistant, she was around 19, had shoulder length black hair, gray eyes and was dressed in a 'Candy Striper' outfit. "Go deep Shizune." She said.

"Yes ma'am," a cute voice. She gasped as she saw his back. He was scarred up, his back looked like a map. "Who could have done this?"

"People that don't care," Chiyo said. She gently touched his scars. "Inko does know what happened to him. Who do you think she called?" Shizune used her quirk; X-Ray to see if he had any other injuries. He did.

"Um, ma'am?"

"What is it?"

"His entire skeleton is broken, it's amazing he's still upright." Chiyo glared worriedly at him.

"I thought I told you never to hide anything from me?"

"Yeah." He said.

"So, what happened?"

"I was taken to the 'Pit'." They gasped.

"For What Reason You Went There?"

"I was brought up on trumped crimes."

"What did you do?" Asked Shizune.

"Apparently I killed someone."

"Who?"

"Don't know, all I know is I was going on vacation, taken from my room and was put in the Pit." Chiyo was pissed but, didn't show it.

"That's why you push yourself, to prove you are not a monster." She said Izuku nodded.

"That where you became an archer?" Asked Shizune.

"No, that's a natural ability." Said Chiyo.

"I thought he didn't have a quirk?"

"I didn't at the time." He said.

"Someone wanted you dead." Said Chiyo, "you have one now right?"

"Um hmm, it's Ultra Cosmic."

"Starchild's quirk?"

"She gave it to me the day before." Shizune continued to massage him.

"Does Inko know?"

"About?"

"The Pit and your quirk?"

"No."

"She needs to be told." Izuku knew Chiyo would tell her even if he asked her not to. So, he nodded as he fell asleep on the table. "Keep at it, I'll call her."

* * *

(Couple of hours later)

Inko Midoriya was holding her son's hand as he was sleeping. She was a tall, buffed woman. She was dressed in a cream-colored dress, a green jacket and black flats. She had tears in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" She cried. Chiyo sighed.

"Well, first he was taken to the Pit." She said and Inko was horrified. The Pit? Criminals who are irredeemable go there. What was her son doing there? "Turns out that some politician needed to be seen doing something."

"By Throwing My Baby Boy Into That Hell Hole?" She said angrily, "Who Was It? When I'm Through With Them They're Going To Regret Hearing The Name Of Midoriya!"

"Calm down Inko-girl." Said Chiyo. "He'll be fine."

"But, it's the Pit! Who could've done this?"

"We're looking in to right now."

TBC

* * *

Note: _There are some people wondering what I mean by IQ 'Levels'. So, here is my IQ levels:_

Level 0-1: Braindead

Level 2: Down syndrome (maybe)  
Level 3: Childlike mind  
Level 4: Can graduate Middle school  
Level 5: " " High school  
Level 6: Pre Genius  
Level 7: Genius  
Level 8: Mid- Genius (Izuku)  
Level 9: High Genius (Iida)  
Level 10: Omnipotent


End file.
